1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water spraying gun and, more particularly, to a water spraying gun available for a gardening work.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water spraying gun comprises a gun body having a water outlet portion, and a nozzle rotatably mounted on the gun body and having different water outlet ports that are movable to align with the water outlet portion of the gun body by rotation of the nozzle relative to the gun body. Thus, the different water outlet ports are movable to align with the water outlet portion of the gun body by rotation of the nozzle relative to the gun body, so that the water from gun body is sprayed outwardly from the nozzle in different water outlet modes. However, the diffusion angle and intensity of the water sprayed outwardly from the nozzle is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the water spraying gun. In addition, the water sprayed outwardly from the nozzle has a smaller flow rate, so that the water spraying gun is not available for a larger plant, such as the tree and the like. Further, the water flow rate of the water spraying gun is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the water spraying gun.